This invention relates to a jacketed and shielded cable formed of a plurality of cables forming an insulated core that is encased in a wire double serve shield and then provided with an extruded jacket of insulating material.
In smaller size cables there has been a high percentage of scrap generated at the double serve operation where the fine wires making up the serve have been broken or not properly retained to permit positionment and inclusion in the extrusion process forming the outer jacket. This normal double serve is basically two spiraled layers of wire going in opposite directions. There is no specific retention feature to the wire disposition.